Hawthorne
; King; | birthday = June 7th | status = Alive | residence = Unknown | alias = Bartholomew (バーソロミュー, Bāsoromyū) | bounty = 650,000,000 | epithet = Unknown | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = 4F7942 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = かすかすの実 | dfename = Kasu Kasu no Mi‎ | dfmeaning = Mist | dftype = }}Hawthorne (ホークソーン, Hōkusōn) known in the Underworld as Bartholomew (バーソロミュー, Bāsoromyū) is a infamous broker specialised in destruction, assassination and information stealing. Working in his regular life as one of the commanders of the Club Suit holding the King possition for the Monk Pirates. Being the current user of the Kasu Kasu no Mi‎ becoming a Mist Human (かす人間, Kasu Ningen). Appearance Possessing a life full of twists and turns, Hawthorne is knowns across the world in various ways. Member of the Oni Tribe his most common know persona is Hawthorne seen to the world as a small figured man normally mistaken by a child by those unaware. Possessing long dark green hair normally pushed back, matching up with his intense bright green colored eyes and his uncommon black colored sclera. Possessing two small golden horns coming out of his forehead followed by two lightning birthmarks ending right above his eyes. Having for a still unknown reason no eyebrows, he can show his various emotions and expressions thanks to his strong frontal bone. Resulting of his choice of taking on a smaller appearance Hawthorne is frequently mistaken as a child possessing a small face together with short stature. Possessing an unusual choice in clothing Hawthrone is seen always wearing a pair of golden yellow baggy pants kept by both a scaled red sash and an intricate belt. Wearing a pair of black boots with golden stripes reaching up to above his ankles. Seen wearing a green double layered cloak with no shirt underneath possessing a high collar and keeping himself together by a silver buckle. Say to be his real form, Bartholomew becoming his underworld persona, possesses most of his remarkable traits, such as his long hair and intense eyes. Leading most people into believing that they are two different people Bartholomew stands at an incredible height of just under 10 feet, with an incredible developed body and a much more mature face. Showing now his Oni traits, even more, his horns are more prominent and sharper together with now having nails like claws instead of his regular size ones. Having his outfit made especially for him when changing from his former appearance to his more robust one, he retains all the elements but showing his body much more. And one of his strange remarks is his birthmarks that grow longer going over his eyes now instead of just stopping on the top. Gallery Hawthorne Full.jpg|Hawthorne Full Appearance Hawthorne Physic.jpg|Bartholomew Full Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Remarked as an extremely strong individual Hawthorne focus his way fo fighting in extremely power based attacks. Heavy relying on the art of Eight Limbs utilizing has the primary weapons fists, elbows, knees, and shins. Utilizing his Devil Fruit as secondary support on his fights, either for a better way of dodging or in situational fights varying from long range attacks when fighting a faster or unreachable opponent and for the factor of surprise creating large explosions and protections. Relying heavily on small movements with extreme power, in order to take down his opponents, Haw utilizes the eight limbs in various ways enhancing them with Haki and in some situations with his Mist. Influencing his two distinct forms and adequately adjusting into the situation, he is seen utilizing more leg-based attacks and faster footwork when in his smaller version while using more upper body together with his increase weight for heavier strikes. Even dough he doesn't classify himself as a proper martial artist, Haw consistently trains to improve and overcome himself. Having named his way of fighting as Konran Hakke (混乱八家, lit. Eight Japanese Buddhist Sects of Chaos) concentrated on the use of the eight limbs in conjunction with the two basic forms of Haki and Haw's control and sync with his body. Devil Fruit A Logia type devil fruit that gives the user the ability to control, generate and become mist. Varying greatly on its user’s goals and desires, going from a small distortion of senses to great scale explosions. Haw has shown both sides of the spectrum choosing the appropriate one for the situation. During his work in the underworld, he is known as an undetected criminal, utilizing his intangible ability to get both secret info and sneaking into unsuspected targets. Taking on his pirate life, he enjoys utilizing more elaborate attacks concentrating a more considerable amount of mist for massive explosions or creating projectiles for more ranged base combat. Creating protection base moves by enrolling someone with various layers of mist on the rare occasions of being overwhelmed or in extreme situations to protect others. As a proud fighter, Haw chooses his way of fighting depending on his opponent, opting more frequently to utilize his physical attributes only utilizing this power as a support ability for better dodging and more fluid movements. Haki Learning how to utilize this power after several years on the sea, Haw has mastered to a certain degree the two common types of Haki. Utilizing the Busoshoku for a better fight against other devil fruit users and further increase his physical power. Enhancing his senses with greater control over Kenbunshoku predicting his opponent moves and after several years of training slightly see into the future to better analyze and take on the situation. History Quotes Major Battles Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Oni Tribe Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Monk Pirates